Vanessa Roberts Returns
Vanessa Roberts Returns, or as its known by many "VRR" Is a Halo 4 Machinima filmed and directed by TheSpoiledGamer and produced by the fictional company MasterBoard Studios. The Plot On November 28, 2549.. David J. Rosky is Driving on the side of Mt Pyndo with his girlfriend, Vanessa H. Roberts On that fateful day, the car splits ten on black ice, slipping the car into a sudden halt.. Because David's seatbelt was unnoticeably unbuckled he managed to escape. David sees the fire and thinks "The only person that ever liked me... is now dead." David now plunges into depression, He takes more than enough Anti-depression pills. Because of this David has serotonin syndrome and is constantly being haunted by Vanessa among other things. 'The Characters' David J. Rosky David is the protagonist of VRR, He mostly wears blue and violet, For the sake of it. After March, 2551 David Was visited by Vanessa for the first time. He had to see medical attention by Dr. Graham. besides that. relying on scare tactics to get what he wants He is However a good reliable friend.. His luck is indeed insanely low. always having the worst come to him from being electrocuted to being shot in the head, It's a miracle he's still alive. Vanessa H. Robert She's a tricky one, The girlfriend of David Rosky. With some quirkiness, she's much like Ricky in the sense that she loves everything. from Board Games, to Video games, she's nice. It's rumored that she was killed, in a horrific car accident. But no body was found Ricky F. Rosky Ricky is unpredictable but he's a kind fella He moved to New Mombasa in hopes of starting over, before being ambushed on the train ride there Ricky is the seemingly insane 3rd Cousin of David Rosky, But upon further inspection he's actually just fun-loving, and childish. Mitch G. Tesla Mitch is a nice guy, he likes a lot of things and People His best skills are making pot pies Lance A. Graham Lance is David's personal Doctor.. He's also the father of Mary Graham. Mary A. Graham She likes to have things overly nice. And because of this she's a perfectionist, She's known as a loner who hates the common people. Above all that she's never been fond of a relationship. Calling it a "Stereotype" So think, Hipster but not really. Did I mention she's from Pilvros? Michael T. Elijah Michael is a hateable, and outright disturbing person. he was born in Mombassa, and came to be elected new leader of the rebellion terrorist group, and a Antagonist for VRR as a whole. He has punched a hole In David's stomach, and Killed multiple people. Dexter L. Hummingbird Hillbilly at best, Dexter serves as the main Antagonist for S1 He's lieutenant of Michael's rebellion He's a loveable, hysterical and outright insane guy.. Newman U. Kennedy Newman is a weirdo, and a hobo who constantly drinks and stays around the abandoned Gas Station around Benning Driveway. Fred R. Wright Fred is a New Zealand outcast, whose geekyness outshines his Career choice working at RT-C. Carl L. Marcus Carl is from Great Brittan, He hates the Master Chief, because he was kicked out of the program in favor of John-117. He hates Mitch and Ricky because they remind him of John. Perry A.Graham Perry is the brother of Mary A. Graham, and the outcast of outcasts. he's known for being absolutley gulible, and having moral double-standards, when he was 14 he joined the Insurectionist group, for unknown reasons. To Dexter, and many others he's just another soldier. But isn't that a trope? Series of Spoilers Episode 1: Pilot #Flashback to Vanessa crashing and burning #David meets Charlie #David goes to work. #David gets Zapped. #David finds out That his Cousin was taken hostage by the Insurrectionists #Switch to Ricky in the camp Episode 2: A True Pain # David gets fired (improper management of Servers) # David is visited by Vanessa. #David has a breakdown. #David gets Ricky back. #David pays for Ricky's release #Family Reunion (D, R, Little D, C) 6.1. Claire beats up david. #David has Serotonin Syndrome Episode 3: Left to Rot. #David's car gets shafted #David gets locked in a abandoned building 2.1. David meets/tazes Newman #Mitch has a friendly talk with Carl #Mitch takes on Carl's VB Case #David gets a signal #Michael tortures the original Insurrectionist Leader Episode 4: Elijah #Flashback to Michael's savage past. #Michael kills 2 Citizens. #The UNSC Jails Michael. #Lance hospitalizes Michael. #Michael knocks Lance unconscious. #David makes it out of there. #Michael Escapes Episode 5: Embers (Season 1 First Half Finale) #David drives to Pilvros #David goes to the hospital David Finds HWS destroyed #David Finds a Handgun #David is Introduced to Dexter and is kidnapped #Michael is introduced to David, and punches a hole in his stomach, ouch #Switch to David's past telling Ricky about Vanessa, then switch to present and David gets knocked out #Flashback to David being taught how to use guns with Markus. #Dr. Tobias Frank stitches up David's hole, and they have a minor talk #Cut back to Carl talking with Mary #David is put in a train cart to be carted to Lister City. #David Swivels again #1v24 ensues #Riley and Kevin leave David Trivia * David was supposed to be haunting Vanessa instead, the Idea was scraped because David is more of a chew toy. * The VRR plotline could in essence fit right in with the canonical Halo timeline except for the fact that every character is a Spartan IV suit before Mjolnir V was even made.